She's A Lady
by cameron.washington.792
Summary: Just a Toko


Chapter one

Im new here so yeah um enjoy the Tokoness

She's A Lady

Toph woke up around six- twenty- six. She sat up in her bed swinging her legs over the bed, but her feet didn't touch the ground. Toph was sixteen years old, but she wasn't very tall. She hopped off her bed and lazily walked to the bathroom. She removed her night clothes and walked into the shower and turned the water dial so that it wasn't too hot or too cold. About fifteen minutes later Toph got out the shower and wrapped her petite body in a towel, walked out of the bathroom and over to her nightstand. She grabbed her phone and pushed a button and said, "Call Sugar Queen". "Sugar Queen" was a nickname that her neighbor and best friend Katara had given to her. "Yo Sugar Queen, get your butt over here and help me get dressed!" Toph said nonchalantly, "YAY! I'll be right over!" Katara replied a little too energetically. They both hung up and not two seconds later Katara busted through the door before Toph could even put her contacts in.

Before Toph could get a word in about Katara not knocking Katara had already grabbed Toph's wrist pulling her to her closet. Katara had put Toph in some faded skinny jeans, a green shirt that said I ROCK! On the front, and some Silver Karsen Youth Classics. After Toph was dressed Katara did her hair in the usual large bun, but her hair was a lot longer now so some of her hair was left out going down to her lower back and to finish it off she had put a green and gold hairband with white puff balls on each side. "Toph you look fabulous!" Katara said still very energetic "I really don't care let's just go before were late" Toph replied normally, but she really did like the complement. On their way too school they ran into Sokka and his girlfriend Suki, Aang Katara's boyfriend, and Zuko, Toph liked Zuko but she doesn't show it like a normal girl would she shows it by physical contact like punching, shoving, etc.

She also calls him Princess and Sparky which he hates with a passion, they all started to walk together but the others were busy talking and being all lovey dovey and crap which left Zuko and Toph out, but out of nowhere Zuko had just came out and said "You look nice Toph" when he said that it almost gave her a heart attack but of Corse she would never let It show. "Thanks Sparky you look good yourself" she replied coolly with a slight smile "Thanks" he asked with a straight face Toph just replied with "no problem" "so how did you sleep?" Zuko asked with an appealing smile that almost made Toph faint "ok I guess" she replied with a radiant smile "you have a really pleasant smile you know" Zuko chuckled. Zuko and Toph eventually ditched the others and continued to walk and talk too school and they were there five minutes early, they waited for the others to get there and once the rest of the gang entered the doors Zuko pulled Aang down the hall and Toph pulled Katara down another hall. "Um that was weird" Sokka said muddled before rambling to his locker with Suki. Zuko stopped dragging Aang when he saw that the others were out of view, "dude what the hell" Aang asked bewildered Zuko just sighed and said "Aang I'm in love with the girl I hate", Aang strained to hold his laughter to no

Avail "what you're in love with Toph?" Zuko sighed again and leaned on the wall next to him "yeah I know she enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me but she's still an attractive female" Aang sighed and started to give Zuko some advice on how to get Toph to like him even though he didn't need it because Toph already liked him but he didn't know that.

Toph was with Katara in an unoccupied classroom and she had told her that she liked Zuko and asked for help to get him to like her. "Ok let be certain I got this down properly you like Zuko and you want me to help get him to like you?" Katara asked with her arms traversed Toph had her head down and let out a sigh "yes I want your help" she retorted hopefully "oh my god of course I'm going to help you with the advice you're going to get he'll be on his knees begging for you" Katara replied way too eagerly but Toph let a small smile creep onto her face, she was very happy that she was going to get help. Then Katara started to give Toph some advice on how to get Zuko to like her even though she didn't need it because Zuko already liked him but she didn't know that. Classes went by moderately slowly for Toph and Zuko they desperately waited for lunch so that they could finally talk to each other. The lunch bell rang and Zuko and Toph basically sprinted out of the room, when Toph saw Zuko she raised her had up to punch him in the arm but she put it back down as soon as it was raised, Zuko noticed this but just blew it off "hey Toph could you come over to my place after school I need some help with some geology?" Zuko asked "yeah sure I'll be there" Toph replied trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

Toph fake After school Toph was at Zuko's, he was in his room getting something when he came back he had something in his hand but Toph couldn't tell what but seconds later she heard music and felt Zuko sit next to her "hope you don't mind the music" Zuko stated "oh no its cool I like it what song is this?" Toph asked "oh it's Kick It by 'Forever The Sickest Kids' glad you like it" Zuko said with a smile that showed his teeth a little. Toph fake gasped "oh my god you do have teeth" she joked, Zuko let out a small chuckle, he leaned over to Toph's ear and gently whispered into Toph's ear "yeah I guess so" It sent a quiver down Toph's spine. The way his breath blew across her ear, and the way his voice was so gentle and smooth. Toph didn't know how to react so out of nowhere she just gave him an uppercut right in the jaw, Zuko just howled in pain as he felt the force of Toph's fist crashing into his jaw. Zuko quickly moved away from Toph, "what the hell was that for" he questioned, she could hear the pain in his voice she felt kind of bad but couldn't help but laugh as she replied with "I'm sorry I just didn't know how to react to the whole whisper in my ear thing" Zuko let out a small sigh before he began to laugh with her.

They studied until about eleven-o-clock Toph looked over to a clock that was on the wall she realized what time it was "hey I got to go could you give me a ride?" Toph asked with a sleepy voice, Zuko had a smirk on his face before he replied "yeah no problem", Toph punched Zuko in the arm and said "thanks Sparky". They both got off the couch and reached for their phones which were right next to each other, as they went for their phones their hands had touched they both retracted their hands quickly and then they both looked into each other's eyes, Zuko looked deep into her pale green eyes and Toph into his golden brown eyes. They leaned in to kiss slowly their minds telling them to back away and forget this but their bodies didn't obey. Their lips brushed against each other and their lips would finally meet but Toph's loud ringtone went off and with the speed of light they backed their faces away.


End file.
